Hotline
by MadamAirlock
Summary: After a rough week, Andy just wants to get off and forget about things.


AN: This is a mostly shameless slight-AU, taking place some time in the late Closer-era.

* * *

Andy's fingers hesitated over the dial button on his phone, his outstretched legs shifting in his bed. He felt a surge of self-loathing, annoyed he couldn't find a single woman to share his bed for the night. After the week he'd had at work and the week he was going to have all thanks to Captain Raydor, he needed some way to unwind and forget. Sighing, he dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear.

He impatiently waited through the initial automatic bullshit, a headache starting to form behind his eyes.

"Hey, handsome." A low voice finally came over the line and he straightened up, casting a glance around the room despite himself. "Need someone to take your mind off things?"

"Yeah," he answered, leaning his head back against the headboard. The voice struck a nerve in him, but he didn't care to process it.

"What are you wearing?" He could already feel the affect her voice was having on his body and wondered how long it had been since he was with a woman.

"That's my line," he grunted, switching his phone to speaker so he could set it on the bed.

"I'm wearing a cop's uniform," she answered, drawing at her words. "The skirt barely covers my ass and the first few buttons are undone on my shirt. I think you'd like the black lace I'm wearing underneath."

He shifted and undid the button on his jeans, his fingers slowly and quietly pulling the zipper down. "Why don't you take that lace off?"

"I'd rather you did. With your mouth." The boldness in her voice drew a low groan from his lips.

"Gladly," he managed, his eyes closing as he imagined slowly stripping the black lace off a brunette with long legs. "Once they're on the floor, I push your skirt up with my hands on her thighs."

"Your hands are rough, well used," she murmured, her voice breathy.

"Where's my respect... I should be using your rank." He lifted his hips up to push his jeans and boxers down just enough to rest his hand on his own thigh.

"Captain," she answered, her voice once again striking something in his head. This time, he allowed himself to focus on it a little more.

"Captain," he repeated, his fingers itching to wrap around his member.

"That's right. Now are you going to move your hands or do I have to do everything myself?" The tone of her voice changed a little and Andy jerked up in his bed.

"Captain Raydor?!"He heard clattering and swearing over the phone and picked it up, his other hand yanking a blanket over his lap. "What the hell?!"

"I don't... I... shit, Lieutenant..." She stammered for a few moments and then the line went dead.

He dropped his phone back to the bed and kicked his jeans and underwear off, conflicting emotions frustrating him. Captain Raydor had a way with words and her voice, but it was Captain Raydor. Groaning loudly, he shut the lights off and rolled over in bed, deciding sleep was better than dealing with anything.

Andy wasn't surprised when Captain Raydor was present in the murder room every day for the next week. He also wasn't surprised at how his body reacted any time she spoke. He cursed himself and her, using every word that came to mind as he tried to focus on work.

By Friday, he was an irritated mess. Even Provenza noticed and gave him hell for being so grumpy. He kept an eye the IA captain from his desk, jumping up as soon as she walked toward the break room alone. He hurried after her, ignoring the complaints his partner through his way.

He shut the door behind himself, locking him in the empty break room with Captain Raydor. She turned around and he swore a blush started creeping up her exposed neck. He looked at her, his brow furrowing a little.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" she asked, fighting the blush to glare at him.

"Getting answers. Does the LAPD not pay enough for you?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away and shoved a dollar bill into the vending machine.

"Oh, so that wasn't you I talked to with Red Hot on Sunday night?" He leaned against the vending machine next to her.

"I don't care or need to know what you do with your off hours, Lieutenant, as long as it doesn't involve drunkenly wielding your firearm." Condescension creeped into her voice and he crossed his arms tighter.

"I didn't realize you were going to hold something I did a decade ago against me." His voice filled with bitterness and he fixed her with a glare of his own. "Especially when I was simply asking a question."

She stabbed at the buttons on the vending machine, but quickly deflated as the mechanical whirring filled the room and her granola bar dropped down. She leaned against the surface and a sigh slipped out, refusing to look at him.

"I know it was you." He paused and reluctantly loosened his arms. "I'm not trying to get you in trouble, Captain. I don't plan on telling anyone, I just want to know."

"You already know," she finally said, her eyes closing as she pressed her forehead against the glass.

"I want to know why."

She straightened up but still didn't look at him, instead glancing back to the shut door. "It was something to do," she finally admitted, her voice soft. "It was a way to… not feel lonely and pent up with this dead-end marriage, and still stay somewhat true to my faith."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and watched her. "You aren't doing it for the money?"

"Of course not. It was just… a stupid way to get some release." She shifted awkwardly and shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"Why haven't you filed for divorce if your marriage is causing you so many problems?" He kept his gaze on her, his voice softening a little. He knew her husband and knew what a piece of shit he was.

"Catholic." She shrugged. "With a few other problems. And there's no reason too. It's not like suitors are lining up outside my door." She let out a bitter laugh and he winced in sympathy.

"Someone might be interested." He spoke before he could think about his words or the impact of them. "Especially if you're anything like you were on the phone."

Her blush returned and she started to shake her head. "Andy…"

"We could do it over the phone to preserve your faith and marriage," he offered.

She was quiet and he could see the gears turning in her mind. Finally, she looked at him, still quiet.

"It's been so long," she whispered.

"Yeah, I get that."

She shook her head. "It's been years."

He stared at her, a few choice words for her husband bouncing around in his head. He started to saying something but stopped, knowing he couldn't force or push her into making a decision. Then, she closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

He gasped, but his arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back, matching the passion and eagerness. When they finally parted for breath, she didn't move far. Her hand rested against his chest and her lips hovered inches from his, her eyes slowly moving up to his face.

"Are you sure?" he finally managed.

"Oh, yes." Her voice dropped down in tone and he felt his body immediately respond.

"How quickly can we get out of here?"

"Ditching work, Lieutenant Flynn?" Her voice remained at the same tone and his arm tightened around her waist.

"Yep," he answered easily enough, pulling her a little closer so she could feel the effect she had.

"Good." She pulled back first, her fingers lightly tugging at his shirt as she moved her hand. "I'll meet you in the parking garage."

She quickly left and it took Andy a few moments to gather himself enough to follow.

They met in the parking garage and he led her to his car, driving them home as quickly yet safely as he could. They barely made it through his door before she pressed him against it and leaned up to kiss him. He groaned and his hands landed on her hips, pulling her up against his body.

"Taking charge," he murmured, but she took the opportunity to slip her tongue past his lips.

"You're clearly enjoying it. You like someone telling you what to do, don't you?" She nipped at his lip and tugged his shirt free of his pants.

"Only you, apparently," he managed in response. He dug his fingers into her hips and lifted her up, her legs tightly wrapping around his waist.

He carried her back to his bedroom and dropped her on his bed, wishing her had cleaned up even a little or changed his sheets. She didn't seem to mind, instead maintaining eye contact as she started unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. His hands rested on the waistband of his pants, but didn't move further as he watched more and more of her chest open up to him.

She sat up and pulled her blazer off before her shirt came off too, never breaking eye contact with him. He finally found control of his body and stripped his gun and badge off, his jacket and tie soon following.

"Are you sure you just do this over the phone?" he murmured as she grabbed his hip and pulled him close.

"It's like riding a bike." She wrapped her leg around him and he heard her heel fall from her foot to the floor.

Her hands trailed up his chest, slowly undoing the buttons until she could run her hands back down over his warm skin. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind her, his hands moving to her pants. She lifted her hips up and helped him push them down, her other heel falling to the ground before the pants and followed by her underwear.

She pushed at his pants and had them off in a heartbeat, not even bothering with his boxers. Her hand instead slipped inside, brushing against his lower stomach before her fingers curled around his member. He groaned and couldn't help but rock his hips into her touch.

"Don't get too excited," she breathed, pressing her lips to his pulse point.

He tilted his head and rocked into her hand again, a low groan tumbling from his lips when she started nipping and sucking across his neck. Her hand slowly started moving, her fingers loose and barely enough contact.

"Jesus…" He moved his head and gently tangled his fingers in her hair to kiss her deeply.

She returned the kiss and stroked him a few more times before she pulled her hand back to push his boxers down. He shifted and kicked them off before pressing against her body, his arousal resting against her stomach.

"Someone's eager…" Her tone went straight to his arousal and she smiled as she felt him react against her. "Are you going to do something about that, Lieutenant?"

"Only if you want me to, Captain." He pressed a kiss to her collar bone and then sucked a small mark, knowing it would be difficult to hide with her clothing.

"If you don't, I'll take care of it myself." She tilted her head and he saw how much she meant it in her dark green eyes.

"Aye, Captain." He grinned and gently grabbed her hip, shifting her position so he could start to push in.

He moved slowly, carefully, and listened to every little sound she made until he bottomed out. She gasped and her leg once again curled around him, holding him as close as possible against her. He groaned and rested his forehead against hers, sharing each other's breath but not touching.

"Andy…" She shifted her leg up higher, her voice losing the low timbre in favor of a breathy, genuine moan. "Oh, move… Please…"

He slowly pulled out and eased back in, feeling her body adjust and flutter around him. As he found rhythm and she matched it, a louder groan tumbled from his lips into their kiss. She nipped at his lip and tightened around him, pulling another noise from him. He reacted by thrusting his hips a little harder and earning a loud moan in response.

"Jesus, Sharon…" He wrapped his arm around her to hold her close to him, tilting her hips enough to change his angle.

"Shit, oh god," she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulder. She wrapped her other leg around him and tilted her hips up, her moans rising in octave as he continued thrusting into her. "Andy, o-oh!"

"I'm not gonna last," he admitted, his words punctuated by short pants.

"No, so close," she stammered, parting their kiss to tilt her head back

He started kissing along the pale, exposed skin, nipping every few kisses. He listened as her breathing grew more erratic, barely able to moan his name. He tightened his arm and she tightened her legs, clinging tightly to each other. He managed one more hard thrust before she came, gasping out her pleasure. Her orgasm tugged his out of him and he came with a quiet grunt, burying his face in her neck and sucking another mark through his pants.

As the aftershocks faded and her legs dropped to the bed, he collapsed next to her. His arm rested over her stomach and she turned her head into his neck, a breathless hum slipping out.

"Oh, my god…" she panted, her hum turning into a soft laugh.

"You're not running screaming from my room," he commented, a satisfied grin settling on his features as he kissed her head and pulled her closer.

"God, no. You'd have to kick me out to get me to leave right now." She moved willingly, fitting easily against his side.

"I'm not doing that." He pulled the blankets over them and she tilted her head so he could kiss her softly.

"I'm glad," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

He held her as she drifted off, dozens of questions flicking through his mind. He tried not to think about any of them, instead focusing on the beautiful woman surprisingly in his arms.


End file.
